


Illustrations for 'At Your Service'

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: John and the portrait and the view from Rodney's house. Illustrations for a period AU in which John has been trained to be Rodney's body servant. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for 'At Your Service'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529752) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> These artworks are for "At Your Service" by Velocitygrass, for the Atlantis Big Bang 2012. They're both aged about 20 in these pictures. Blended digital art created in photoshop.

 

 

John and the Portrait

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/209436/209436_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 

 

View from Rodney's House

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/209688/209688_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529752) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass)




End file.
